


A Little Unsteady

by Destielisdestiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Jasper finds love, Jasper got therapy, Jasper is a mess, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielisdestiney/pseuds/Destielisdestiney
Summary: Jasper finally works up the courage to confess her feelings to the Gem who caught her eye.
Relationships: Jasper/Blue Lace Agate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also published on Tumblr
> 
> Based on this prompt:
> 
> Person A: “Why me?”  
> Person B: “What?”  
> Person A: “You could have had anyone, so why me?”  
> Person B: “.....Because you’re the only one I want, you always have been.... Is that really so hard to believe?”

Jasper had really come a long way in her journey of self-improvement. She had done so much to change herself and now that she had graduated little homeschool, there was one thing left to check off her list.

A healthy relationship.

After getting closure on things with Lapis, and the embarrassing fiasco with the human at the theater, she was finally ready to put herself out there. She looked back at Amethyst, Hippie Rose, Ruby, Larimar, and Snowflake Obsidian, who all gave her a collective thumbs up and then stepped inside Spacetries.

Spacetries had become a casual hangout for the Jas-Squad in between little homeschool, therapy, and all the little self-improvement activities Jasper had been working on during that time, Jasper had tried to play it off like she just enjoyed the pastries, but Amethyst had been quick to call her out.

Jasper was not a coward. She was a soldier. She was the perfect Quartz. She shattered weaker gems and—

Jasper shook away those thoughts.

Don’t think about that.

It’s okay to be nervous. She was not just a soldier. She was a gem and it was era 3.

Jasper made her way to the counter and the object of her affection was coming out of the back carrying a tray of fresh pastries, her lips curled up in a beautiful smile.

“Welcome back to Spacetries, Jasper,” she said, taking notice of the slightly flushed gem, “Would you like your usual?”

“Sure,” Jasper said, gruffly, folding her arms and making herself appear bigger and more intimidating, “…and 2 tarts…and some cookies…and a few of your Black Donut Holes!”

Blue Lace Agate nodded, still smiling like always, moving so gracefully around the bakery despite her broad shoulders, and her height.

Diamonds, she was beautiful, with that long, curly, light blue hair, and those 3 horns.

“Did you like the cake I made for your graduation ceremony?” Blue Lace questioned, as she put together Jasper’s usual along with the extras she had added.

3 Oortmeal Raisin Cookies, 2 Total Eclipse of the Tarts, 1 Red Dwarf Velvet Cake, and a dozen Black Donut Holes. That should give her enough time to bring up the idea of a date.

“It was…not disgusting,” Jasper grunted, and then winced, “What I meant to say was…it was….”

Jasper felt her anxiety rise and with it her anger at the situation. This was frustrating and it made her feel inadequate. She had seen how smooth Pearl was with her conquests as of late and had witnessed how easy the fusi—Garnet made it look whenever she split off into her components.

Why couldn’t Jasper….?

“Nice?” Blue Lace suggested as she packed up her cookies.

“Yes!” Jasper agreed quickly, “It was nice.”

“Thank you, Jasper,” Blue Lace said, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Jasper froze, trying to think of how to keep the conversation going.

“So, what are your plans now that you’ve graduated?” Blue Lace asked, and Jasper sighed in relief.

“I’m thinking of wrestling full time,” Jasper said, though she wasn’t really sure.

Her therapist said that it was fine, as long as she focused on the fun of it and not the competition. As long as no one got hurt, and Jasper checked her aggression.

So far there had only been one incident where Jasper lost her cool, but Amethyst had joined her in the ring and the Purple Puma & The Cheetah tag team was formed. Jasper hated how heavily she’d had to rely on Amethyst through this whole process, but Amethyst said that they were family so…

“I’ve never been to a wrestling match,” Blue Lace said, moving over to the Tarts.

This was her chance.

Jasper opened her mouth to invite Blue Lace to her next match. Then paused.

Would having Blue Lace there mess with her performance? If Blue Lace was there, then Jasper would want to do her best. In order to do her best, she would have to crush her opponents into—

Jasper flinched, as she saw the disappointed faces of Amethyst, her therapist, and the rest of her friends. She saw Blue Lace’s face twisted into a frown as she realized that Jasper hadn’t changed and was still the same monster that she had been in Era 1 and 2. She saw Lapis laughing and declaring that she was right, that Jasper hadn’t changed, and was still just as toxic as before and—

“Jasper?” Blue Lace was looking at her, and Jasper finally noticed that she was trembling, “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.” Jasper snapped, then forced herself to calm down, “I’m fine,”

Blue Lace didn’t look like she believed her and slowly turned back to continue packing up Jasper’s food. Jasper ran a hand down her face, unable to believe how badly she was blowing this.

This was a bad idea.

Despite what Amethyst and her therapist believed, Jasper wasn’t ready for a healthy relationship. She wasn’t ready for what Garnet had.

Blue Lace was putting the Red Velvet cake in the box, and Jasper dug her nails into her palms.

She had to try. She had to push forward.

She had been admiring Blue Lace for months now, coming into the bakery every day just for the chance to talk to her for a few moments. Blue Lace had adjusted so well to era 3. She was always so happy. Always trying something new. Blue Lace liked to Garden with Peridot, she worked at the ring toss booth in fun land on Sundays when the bakery was closed, she helped the crystal gems film their commercials, and she was an excellent baker.

She was so amazing and had made so much progress since being uncorrupted.

Jasper remembered when they fought together during the war.

Blue Lace had always been amazing, such a fierce fighter…and yet Jasper couldn’t remember her ever shattering a single gem.

Unlike Jasper’s hands, which were filthy with broken gem shards.

For Diamond’s sake, Blue Lace was too good for Jasper. All she was going to do was drag her down and turn her ever-present smile into a miserable frown. Because Jasper damaged everything she touched.

_That’s not who you are anymore._

“Is that everything?” Blue Lace said, putting the last donut hole in the bag, snapping Jasper back to reality.

“Yes,” Jasper blurted, and Blue Lace placed everything on the counter.

“Okay, then,” Blue Lace said, adding up Jasper’s bill and Jasper was already pulling out the 20 from her pocket, “That will be $10.49,”

“No, it’s $20. 89,” Jasper said, holding out the money with a frown.

“I’m giving you the graduate discount,” Blue Lace explained, taking Jasper’s money and giving her back her change, “Well, you’re all set.”

Jasper’s eyes widened as she realized that their interaction was over, and she had yet to ask the other gem on a date. Jasper stared at the $10 in her hands and her desserts on the counter.

“Coffee!” Jasper said, desperately.

“You want coffee?” Blue Lace repeated, puzzled.

“Yes,” Jasper nodded, “I want a coffee,”

“What kind?” Blue Lace asked, patiently.

“Um…” Jasper looked at the menu, lost, “What coffee takes the longest to make?”

Blue Lace said nothing, and Jasper’s shoulders slumped in submission.

“Forget it,” she put the $10 in the tip jar and started gathering her desserts, “Thank you,”

“You’re Welcome,” Blue Lace replied, with that same beautiful, soothing smile that made Jasper lose her mind, “See you tomorrow, Jasper,”

“See you tomorrow,” Jasper agreed, unable to even look at Blue Lace anymore.

She was such a failure.

No wonder no one wanted to fuse with her.

No wonder Pink Diamond didn’t trust her with the fact that she was Rose Quartz.

No wonder Steven didn’t want to take her with him.

No wonder—

“Jasper?” Blue Lace called, and Jasper looked at her from over her shoulder, “Would you like to go on a date?”

“H-Huh?” Jasper stuttered, almost dropping her stuff.

“A date,” Blue Lace repeated, “with me.”

“Yes!” Jasper jumped, tossing the desserts on a nearby table, “I mean…I would like that,”

“Good,” Blue Lace nodded, “Do you have a cellphone?”

Jasper nodded, pulling it out and offering it to Blue Lace without a second thought. Blue Lace took it and then Jasper remembered…

“Wait!” Jasper said, reaching to take her phone back, but Blue Lace was already looking at her screensaver.

Her screensaver was a picture of Blue Lace at fun land with a ring from the ring toss on her horns. Larimar had the picture on her phone and had been nice enough to send her a copy when her friends had discovered her stupid feelings.

“Nice picture,” Blue Lace said, entering her number, “Do you like Fun Land?”

“Maybe?” Jasper was too stunned to panic over her answer, “I’ve only been once,”

“Really? Well, maybe we can go together?” Blue Lace suggested, offering Jasper back her phone, and Jasper took it back, staring at the number like it would disappear.

“Why?” Jasper whispered.

“Why fun land?” Blue Lace question with a chuckle, “Well, I thought that we could—”

“No,” Jasper was still staring at her phone, “Why me?”

“What?”

Jasper looked at Blue Lace, who looked confused, but still so relaxed. Always so at peace with everything that was going on.

“You could have anyone, so why me?” Jasper questioned, revealing her weakness.

It was true. Blue Lace was so wonderful. She was so friendly, and kind, and adventurous. Why would she want Jasper? No one wanted Jasper.

Wrong. Jasper’s friends wanted her, and she had been welcomed into little homeschool.

“…Because you’re the only one I want, you always have been….” Blue Lace confessed, “Is that really so hard to believe?”

“…Yes,”

“Really?” Blue Lace giggled, “I thought it would have been obvious with how I followed you around during the war.”

“You liked me during the war?” Jasper gasped, thinking about how awful she was back then, “…but I was—”

“An amazing fighter and a bold leader. You had so much passion and determination,” Blue Lace’s voice got all dreamy as she talked about the past, “I was sure that we were going to win with you on our side,”

“B-but I shattered gems,” Jasper didn’t know why she was trying to convince her not to like her, “I was awful. I—”

“We all did things that we weren’t proud of in Era 1,” Blue Lace’s smile fell, and Jasper got a glimpse of the person behind the smile, “My hands aren’t clean either.”

Blue Lace wasn’t scared of her. Blue Lace had seen her at her worse and still thought she was worth dating.

Jasper never considered what she would do if Blue Lace actually said yes or if she asked her out instead.

Jasper’s lips lifted, spreading into a victorious smirk.

“You should come to one of my matches,” Jasper rumbled, puffing out her chest, “I’ll make sure to make it a good one just for you, Blue Lace,”

“Call me Lacey,” Blue Lace said, her smile spreading too.

“Lacey,” Jasper repeated, softly, “I like it,”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was a little sad at how things ended for Jasper in Steven Universe Future. I wanted more for her and I decided to put my own spin on where she ended up. I’m currently working on a plan for how I can get her from where she is at the end of the series to this point. It involves a lot of therapy, a lot of help from Amethyst, support from her new friends, and a lot of effort on Jasper’s part. 
> 
> Also, if anyone draws any fanart of Jasper and Blue Lace Agate, please send me the link. I must be the only person who thought of this pairing.
> 
> And any fanart of the Jas-spad (Jasper, Amethyst, Hippie Rose, Ruby, Larimar, and Snowflake Obsidian)


End file.
